infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Horseface
:: Raidriar ( ), also known as The God King, is the main antagonist of the series. He rules the land together with a pantheon of seven Deathless, of which he is the leader. He does not live in the castle found in Infinity Blade I, but only comes there when the next ancestor of the bloodline is ready to face him. History 'Infinity Blade' The God King is the final battle of each Bloodline. He is reborn every time he is destroyed. After obtaining The Infinity Blade, you can go underground to fight some Deathless that were imprisoned there unlocking a Rebirth Chamber where there are many Raidriar's (Although they don't have the Helio Armor shoulder guards) in green tubes. 'Infinity Blade: Awakening' He was reborn in his Seventh Temple of Reincarnation after Siris had defeated him in battle. He claims that he allowed Siris to defeat him which would suggest he is a very proud person. He is referred to as Raidriar by his Devoted (mortals that serve him). Raidriar uses technology, only available to the Deathless, to learn how he lost the duel against Siris. Raidriar learns that the Infinity Blade was not fully activated when he lost, however, it was powerful enough to kill the lesser deathless that were imprisoned in his dungeon. Raidriar believes that the Infinity Blade may be fully activated now and is terrified by the thought of a true death. Raidriar reviews video of his duel with Siris and believes that the Worker Of Secrets trained Siris. Raidriar is also intrigued by the identity of a female assasin (Isa) who initially attempts to kill Siris and retrieve the blade. Raidriar gathers several Dark Knights and sets out to meet with The Worker of Secrets. As Siris learns of the God King's rebirth, he sets out with Isa to find another Deathless, Saydhi, that can help Siris find the Worker of Secrets. (Note that Raidriar has grown new, organic looking armor, has has a new shield, called the Epsilon. It is purchasable.)He tells Siris of their intertwined past. Siris is actually Ausar, a deathless,(note that Archarin is NOT the character in the tutorial. Look at the trivia section for more details. Every bloodline was Ausar reborn and his memory erased by his servant. Raidriar suspects that the Worker of Secrets trained Siris. Raidriar sets out to meet with the Worker. 'Infinity Blade II' At the start of Infinity Blade II, it is revealed that the God King is alive again. He tricks Siris and takes back the Infinity Blade, calling him "Ausar." It is later revealed by the Worker of Secrets the God King's true name is Raidriar, and Ausar can only free the Worker by trapping Raidriar in his place. Tactics 'Infinity Blade' Before battling the God King, the player is advised to equip a weapon with the most raw damage they have available to them, as the God King becomes immune to almost all elemental attacks after only a few bloodlines. It's also advised that the player not rush in to fighting him, as his weapon's elemental attack changes often; equip shields that add resistances to those elements. It's also highly advised to have a decent Magic attribute, coupled with a ring with healing properties. And remember to heal fully with a Health Potion. It's highly advised that the player stick to parrying the God-King's standard attacks, because the small windows from block and dodge breaks won't provide a good opportunity to dish out damage at all. When the God-King gets cut down by 1/3 of his health, he gives you a choice to join him or die. If you choose to serve him by tapping on him, he'll praise you for your wisdom and a secret achievement, 'Not In Kansas' will be unlocked. By tapping on your weapon, he will become angered, and start to attack more aggressively by now using three different fury chains (hence why he says you will "feel his full wrath"). All can be parried if you know the attack and time the parry well enough, but if you're hard of timing, or even intimidated by a boss titan throwing a fury chain at you, blocking will mostly keep you from physical harm if you don't mind losing at minimum 15 points to your shield endurance. The God King uses horizontal attacks frequently as well, making dodging ineffective. Put simply, sticking to parrying as much as possible, and healing whenever possible and needed, will keep you alive through the fight. After selecting the God King, the player will be taken on to the next bloodline; if he has beaten the God King, the tyrant shall raise his level by 50. However, if the player has lost the battle, the God King shall remain at his current level. The God King drops a significant (though level-dependant) amount of gold, and a guaranteed item. It should be noted that the God King will rarely drop the Infinity Blade. 'Infinity Blade II' Raidriar fights similar to any other normal-sized enemy, but with faster movements. He also has three unique fury combos, both of which include unblockable moves. It is recommended to parry these combos before he can execute them, if you can. The Vault of Tears update allows Raidriar to fire off light magic much like Saydhi and Thane. Parry, dodge or (at a cost to 5 odd units of damage to your shield/two handed weapon) block. Trivia *In Infinity Blade I, if you choose to join Raidriar, instead of a new bloodline beginning after the credits, you fight him again. *When any of the characters in IB1 mention The Infinity Blade (Raidriar, Siris, Zero Mech, Archarin) in the game's strange language, you can clearly hear them say "infinity". *After defeating Raidriar, as Siris approaches his throne in the final cutscenes, you see a small electronic device. Siris taps it and backs away, then futuristic hologram projectors come down from the ceiling and display an image of the Earth and a shattered Moon in orbit. *To make yourself identical to Raidriar: equip the Helio Armor,''' the Helio Helm, the Infinity Blade, '''and the Sunstorm Shield. Note that although Raidriar's Sunstorm is silver, the only Sunstorm the player can buy is gold. *In Awakening, Raidrair sets out to visit the Worker of Secrets. The Worker of Secrets wears the same armor as Raidrair - the same armor that was supposedly brand new and the height of technology. *Strangely, in Infinity Blade 2, Raidriar uses similar armor to the Worker of Secrets - albeit a different color scheme, and a different helmet. *In Infinity Blade 2, Raidriar's armor keeps and re-textures the arms and shin guards of the Helio Armor. *The character in the tutorial in IB1 is NOT Archarin. It is well established that this is the FIRST ancestor of the bloodline, who starts the ritual. It is not possible for this to be Archarin, as through research, I have figured out that Archarin was born well into the bloodline, and was the son of a reincarnation of Ausar/Siris who did not fight the God King, but instead married and had Archarin. While it does make sense for the character in the tutorial to be Archarin ecause he was the son of a man who did not fight, the tutorial character was actually the first rebirth of Ausar, but with his memory erased, and TEL modified a woman's memory to make her think that Siris was her son. Gallery Infinity-blade-enemies-guide-20101220011932774.jpg|A front and back shot of Raidriar Infinity-blade 2.jpeg|Raidriar greets the first ancestor IMG 0227.png|Raidriar offers you a choice IMG_1148.PNG|IB2 final dual Infinity Blade GodKing Kills 1779.jpg|The god King killing Siris. Category:Enemies Category:Characters